Drive By
by Finchel7Puckleberry
Summary: Set in season one. What if Quinn told her parents right away that she was pregnant? How would her life have changed? Quinntana friendship, Quinn/Judy bonding, Pucktana mentions. Please read and review
1. Get Out

**Set in season one. Quinn came out and told her parents the truth right away and no one at school knows. This is what I think could have happened. Hope you like it:)*Lexipuckerman14 writes***

"Dad how can you say that?" Quinn yelled. Moments earlier she had revealed to her parents that she was pregnant.

"Russel, you can't kick her out." Judy Fabray reasoned.

"Then you move out with her, because I don't want a teenage slut living under my roof." Russel said angrily.

"Okay." Judy said. Russel looked confused while Quinn started crying.

"What?" He demanded angrily.

"You can't kick out our daughter. We can go live in my sister's old house. She moved last month and didn't sell it yet."

"Really mom?" Quinn asked touched.

"Of course Quinnie, now go start packing." Judy said squeezing her hand.

"Your leaving me Judy?"

"Your forcing me to Russel. I can't let Quinn do this alone. We'll stay at my sister's house until you change your mind." He sighed angrily as she went upstairs to pack as well.

**LATER...**

"Aunt Michelle doesn't mind we're staying in her house?" Quinn asked as they were driving to their new place. It was two towns over so she had to switch schools.

"I called and she said it was fine. Also, you can go to school on monday and say goodbye to your friends. I know you'll miss them but you can drive out on the weekends. Does Finn know your pregnant?"

"I have a confession." Quinn said looking down.

"What sweetheart? You can tell me anything."

"It's not Finn's baby. Noah Puckerman, his best friend is the father. We got drunk on wine coolers and slept together. Don't be mad at him, I knew it was a mistake but I let it happen."

"Alright, thank you for telling me." She smiled. They got to their new house and started unpacking. Since Judy's sister moved to California a lot of her old furniture was still in the house. They settled in their stuff but it never felt like home.

**A/N- Next chapter Quinn says her goodbyes to everyone and tells one person the truth. Please REVIEW :)**


	2. Goodbye

*Lexipuckerman14 writes*

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you." Quinn said crying.

"Why aren't you in your Cheerios uniform?"

"I quit. I, we have to break up."

"What? Why?" he said taken aback.

"I'm moving, my parents are getting a divorce and I'm going to live with my mom. Today's my last day. I want you to know I love you and I'm sorry. " she leaned on her toes and gave him one last kiss before going to the choir room.

"Mr. Shu can I have the floor for a minute?'

"Sure Quinn." He said stepping back.

"I just wanted you guys to know, I'm moving. Today's my last day."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"My parents are getting a divorce and I'm going to live with my mom. I hope you guys win sectionals and stuff." Quinn said going to leave. Everyone stared at her in shock. She went to a bench and sat down.

"Quinn! What the hell?" Santana yelled coming after her.

"What?" Quinn asked crying.

"You're my best friend. You could have at least given me some warning. What's up with you lately?"

"Can you keep a secret? You're the only one who will know, besides my parents."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm pregnant. I told my parents and my dad kicked me out, so I'm living with my mom."

"Did you tell Finn? And when did this happen?"

"It's… it's not Finn's." she said crying into her friends shoulder.

"Whose is it? And I thought you supported celibacy. You're the last person in that club I would think to break the vow."

"I do. It's Puck's. He got me drunk on wine coolers and I felt fat that day."

"Oh my God. D-does he know?"

"No. and he won't know, nobody will. I can't loose my rep."

"I'll help you out. You can sleepover every weekend. Even when you get bigger. I don't want to loose my best friend."

"Thanks San." Quinn smiled. She gave her a big hug.

**A/N- Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be longer Please REVIEW **


	3. Big Changes

*Lexipuckerman14 writes*

**Six Months later…**

Now, as Quinn got into her seventh month of pregnancy her life started to fall into place. She lived with her mom and went to school at Jefferson High. She even had a close friend named Katelyn. Every weekend she would drive down to Santana's house to catch up on the latest gossip. This weekend, unlike any other she took her mom's SUV and got to Santana's by two.

"Quinn, hey. Ready for all the latest gossip?" Santana asked giving Quinn a hug.

"Of course." She smiled. They went to her living room and sat down. Santana knew to always make bacon as it was Quinn's only craving.

"So, Tina and Artie have started dating and I have some news about Finn."

"Oh God, he's dating man hands isn't he?"

"Yeah, they made it official a few days ago. I'm sorry; he did wait a long time before…"

"It's okay. I love him yeah, but I want him to be happy. I'm glad he never had to find out about me cheating. It would have crushed him."

"Don't worry Q, he doesn't know. Nobody does."

"San, where are you?" a voice called."

"Oh my God, is that Puck?" Quinn said in a worried tone.

"San, there you are." Puck said walking into to room. Then he saw Quinn and her huge belly.

"What are you doing here? I told you those keys were for emergencies." Santana said angrily.

"It was an emergency. What are you doing here Quinn?"

"Visiting." She replied quietly.

"Who knocked you up?" puck asked the former chastity queen. He already knew he did the math. Instead of saying anything she started crying.

"Don't tell anyone." She sobbed.

"It's- it's mine isn't it?" he realized.

"Duh." Santana said when Quinn didn't reply.

"Why didn't you tell me? And you knew?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. That's partial as to why I left. And who are you kidding you don't want to be a dad."

"My dad was a deadbeat but I won't be. I'll be there for you and our kid."

"It's a girl." She said looking at him.

"cool." He had a twinkle in his eye.

"What about me? I kind of thought we were going out?" Santana intervened.

"You have Matt, plus I can do both."

"No, I need a commitment from you. If you're going to be a father you need to act like one."

"I'm going to be a great dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it."

"I, I would like it if you could support whatever decision I make then."

"Alright, are you going to keep her?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Can I visit you? When will I see you again?"

"I go to Santana's every weekend. And you can call if you want to come over."

"Alright, I'm going to go now, see you tomorrow San." Puck said leaving.

"I'm sorry; I don't want to take him away from you. I don't really even have feelings for him." She lied.

"I have something to tell you. Something, that if anyone finds out then everyone will know about my little niece." Santana threatened.

"Okay, you know you can trust me."

"Brittany and I have been hooking up. I think I might be gay or at the very least bi." Santana admitted.

"Wow." Quinn said not shocked.

"You don't seem surprised." Santana noticed.

"Well I've seen you guys make out and stuff. Plus you always used to stare at her while she was changing after cheerios practice. I'm happy for you guys. Are you officially dating?"

"No, just sex. You know I've never been good at relationships."

"So you and puck are over then?" Quinn asked trying not to sound hopeful.

"If you want him, then yes." She smiled.

"Thanks." Quinn smiled. She hoped Puck would come around for her and their baby.

**A/N- next chapter shows some Quinn and Judy bonding and Quinn considers her options for the baby Please REVIEW**


	4. Together

***Lexipuckerman14 writes***

"Quinnie, are you sure you dont want to keep her?" Judy Fabray asked as they walked pst a baby store in the mall.

"I don't know mom, I mean I dont even have a name for her yet."

"Well, why dont we look in here? Maybe you'll see a small bassinet you like." Judy said steering her daughter into the store.

Quinn looked around and found a cute little lady bug dress. She thought back to the first time she ever kissed Puck. It was the summer before ninth grade. Hey were at th lake behind Santanas aunts house. Santana and Brittany were inside while Quinn and Puck were outside swimming. Her thoughts faded into the memory.

_"Come on, jump in." Puck moaned._

_"I still have my dress on." _

_"So take it off." He smirked._

_"Alright." She teased. She slowly took off her pink sundress to reveal a skimpy black bikini with ladybugs all over it. Santana had convinced her to buy it to impress Puck. This was before Santana even liked him more than a frend. Quinn swang from the rope on the the side and jumped in. She came up next to Puck and pushed the hair out of her eyes. _

_"My lady bug." He smiled at her. Then moved a piece of hair out of her face and looked in her green eyes. He didnt have to lean since they were the same size, so he kissed her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her arms around his neck. They pulled away and looked at each other. _

_"Lady bug?" _

_"Sure." She smiled._

"Can we get this mom?" Quinn asked snapping out of her memory and walking back to her mom.

"Sure sweetie, we can get watever you like. I want to spoil my grandbaby." She smiled happily.

"Thanks." Quinn said going to back to look at more stuff.

"Quinnie, I think we should get this. Its just like the one you had when you were born." Judy said showing her a small white bassinet with pink trim.

"I love it mom. Can we get something to eat? We're starving."

"Sure, let me go pay." Judy took the ladybug dress and the bassinet box to the register. Quinn went to sit down on a bench and wait. Judy came out a few minutes later with the packagesnand they went to the food court.

"Do you know anyone who knows how to put this together?" Judy said reffering to the bassint.

"Yeah, I know just the guy." Quinn said smiling. It was the perfect excuse to see him.

**A/N-Next chapter Puck comes for a visit at the Fabray house. Please REVIEW:)**


	5. Ladybugs and Kisses

***Lexipuckerman14 writes***

"Hey ms. Fabray, I brought my tools." Puck said walking in with a big tool box.

"Thats great Noah, do you mind if I call you that?"

"No mam, wheres Quinn?" He smiled.

"In her room." He nodded and proceeded up the stairs to Quinns room. It looked similar to her old one, purple walls and white furniture. She had the same bed. The bed Beth was createdon. He walked in and found Quinn standing by her closet with jeans but no shirt, just a ligt pink bra. Her back was facing him so he cleared his throat. She turned around.

"God, Noah. You scared me." She said not looking at him. Her round belly looked big and smooth with his child. He stepped foward and put his hands on her belly. He felt something move.

"Was that her?"

"Yeah." She smiled. She took out a pink v-neck from her closet and put it on.

"So why did you need me and my tools?" He said sitting on her bed.

"We bought a bassinet and we dont know how to put it together."

"Your keeping her?"

"We dont know. The box is over there." She said sitting down next to him. Then he saw the ladybug dress hanging on the back of my door.

"Ladybug?" He said remembering.

"She needed an outfit to wear after shes born." Quinn explained.

"Its cute. Just like you." He said looking at her. He was captivized by his her big green eyes.

"Thanks." She giggled. He leaned over and kissed her. It was long and passionate.

"I love you."

"Seriously?" She said shocked.

"Yeah, I stopped sleeping around. I couldnt stop thinking about you and our daughter."

"Ive been waiting so long for you to say that. I love you too." Quinn said smiling.

"I'll be around. We can be a family." He said smiling.

"I would love that."

**A/N-Next chapter Puck and Quinn finally name their daughter. Please REVIEW:)**


	6. Beth

*Gleesuperfan98 writes*

A week went by and Puck finished the bassinet very slowly most of the time it was small talk with Quinn.

That night Quinn and Puck were on the phone.

"We were all high on Vitamin-D I don't think it could have been funnier" Puck said.

"omg you guys are crazy" Quinn said laughing hysterically.

"I really miss you guys possibly even man hands" Quinn said trying to catch her breath.

"Rachel is not that bad" he said putting emphasis on bad.

"she is just really annoying I guess" Quinn said.

"ok lets get off the subject and on to tomorrow night."

"what's tomorrow night" Quinn asked.

"Our date at 6:00" Puck said.

"If this is your way of asking me on a date then yes I will go on a date with you" she said

"really?" he said excited

"yes really" she said laughing

"awesome night I've got to go bye Quinn" he said

"bye puck" Quinn said closing her phone and putting it in her ipod doc she put the volume all the way up and started to dance around crazy to Sweet Caroline.

"Oh no" she said holding her baby bump and went running to the bathroom.

"Quinn are you ok?" Judy said.

" yeah just fine" Quinn said sarcastically to her somewhat tipsy mother.

TOMORROW NIGHT at 5:59pm-

"ok Puck this is it" he said to himself standing outside Quinn's house. He was in a white polo with blue stripes and cacky shorts and black rang the door bell.

"Hello Noah" Judy said opening the door.

"Hi Ms. Fabray" he said.

"Quinnie your date is here" Judy said calling up to her daughter.

"coming" she said. Quinn walked down in a Yellow floral dress with white flat and white rose clip pulling her long golden hair out of her face.

"wow" puck murmured.

"hey" she said nervously.

"hi" he said handing her flowers.

"thank you. Mom can you go put these in a vase?" she said handing her the flowers.

"ok" judy said taking them.

"so what are we doing tonight?" Quinn asked.

"we are going to breadsticks" he said smiling.

"great let me go get my cardigan."

She walked backo out with a long white cardigan;

"ok ready to go" he said

"yea lets go"

Puck put out his arm and Quinn took it he walked herto his whit SUV

"you can drive" quinn said

"yea well I have my permit" he said

"good enough for me im starved" she said

AT BREADSTICK

"I'll have a hamburger and a coke" Puck said

"oh and fries" he added

"ok and you miss" the waitress said

"I'll have spaghetti and meat balls and some chicken oh and tater tos and some lemonade" Quinn said

"ok" the waitress said walking away

"wow that's a lot of food" Puck said

"hey im eating for 2" said

"hey quinn I have a question for you" puck said

"yea anything" she said

"will you come to School this week we are doing gaga well the girls are the guy are doing kiss and I really want to sing you something" he said

"I would love to but I can't face Finn and hello everyone will know in pregnant" she said

"well you can were a big poofy lady gaga dress that will hide it and you can totally face Finn you are strong" he said

"ok ill come but il have to say Santana invited me cause people will get suspicious if I said you did" she said

"deal" he said grabbing her hand then he said

"Quinn I love you" looking into her bright green eyes

"I love you too oh tots" she said getting distracted by the tater tos

The rest of the night was small talk and flirting

"ok here we are" puck said opening the door for Quinn

" let me get my keys out" she said reaching into her bag

"good night puck" Quinn said going in for a hug but he stopped her with a kiss

"wow fireworks" Quinn said mesmerized

"huu" puck said

"nothing night" she said walking into her house with the biggest smile

TUSDAY AT SCHOOL

"ok guys gaga kiss whose first" said

"you didn't think you were doing gaga without me did you" Quinn said walking in the room with a big pink dress on with long pink eyelashes and a big star in her hands

"Quinn" finn said standing up

"hi Finn" she said fighting back tears

"Q-Q-Q-Q" he said trying to say her name and running out the room

"Finn wait!" Rachel said running after him

"Yes I knew praying to the unicorns would work" Brittany said hugging Quinn on by one everybody hugged her and then they sat down

"Mr. Schue can I sing my song now?" Puck said grabbing his guitar

"Beth I hear you calling but I can't come home right now" Puck sang to her string in to her green tear-filled eyes


	7. Glee Club

After Puck sang to Quinn.

"that was great Puck" Mr. shu said getting up out of his seat

"What was that about" Mercedes asked

"it was a song" Puck Awkwardly sad he may be a bad ass but he didn't like lying

"yea but it was a _love_ song out of all of the kiss songs why a_ love_ song" Kurt asked putting emphasis on love

"It's a nice song OK" Puck said getting a little more aggressive

"whatever" Kurt said under his breath while rolling his eyes

"Puck I think its time" Quinn said looking down

"WHAT ?! YOUR IN LABOR WE NEED TO GO" Puck took Quinn's hand but she stayed seated

"Did he just say labor hold up do you got a bun in the oven" Artie asked while everyone else remained quiet and had shocked looks on the faces

" I meant tell them that" Quinn sighed "Im pregnant but you did that for me " the room went silent and everyone started at them.

"Are you for reals?" Mercedes asked shocked.

"Yeah. I'm due next month."

"You don't even look pregnant." Brittany said confused.

"Well, I found a gaga outfit that hides my baby bump perfectly. I wasn't sure if I wanted everyone to know." Quinn explained.

"What you're knocked up? It better not be Finn's." Rachel said coming back in the room with Finn. Finn went pale.

"It's none of your business RuPaul." Quinn spat.

"It's not right?" Finn gulped.

"We never slept together Finn. It's Puck's." He looked shocked.

"That's good." Finn looked relieved. "Are you keeping it?"

"That's why I sang you that song. I wanted to ask if we could name her Beth?" Puck turned to Quinn.

"That sounds perfect." Quinn had tears in her eyes.

"Wow, that was an intense glee club meeting. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Mr. Shu dismissed everyone.

"Quinn it was great to have you back" Kurt said hugging her

"Thanks see you soon Kurt" she said

"I'll keep praying to the unicorns" Brittany said hugging Quinn

"Thanks Britt" Quinn said laughing

Quinn was walking down the hallways of WMHS the ones she used to walk not walk but rule her face lit up with memories all the times she would turn a corner and people would part like the red sea

"Hey" puck said grabbing Quinn aside

"Hi" she said taking his hands

"I didn't want to say it in class but I really want to be there when she is born. And I don't know if you want to keep her but naming her Beth would mean a lot to me." He said with tear filled eyes.

"Of course wait why you are crying" she said confused

"I just really love you" he said chuckling

"I love you too I really do" she said realizing her feelings for him

Puck leaned in for a kiss when their lips touched it was pure fireworks it was like no other kiss they have had before It was a kiss of love a kiss of passion but little did they know that Rachel was spying on them the whole time

"Quinn wait up" Finn said to her before she got in to Puck's car

"yea Finn?" she said.

"I just wanted to say its ok"

"What's ok?"

"It ok you broke my heart"

"Listen Finn im so sorry I needed to move"

"I know but it ok if you never left I don't think I would be as strong as I am they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" he said

"Thank you Finn you font understand how good that feels to here you say that" she said

AT QUNNS HOUSE THE NEXT DAY WHILE QUINN IS TEXTING PUCK

"Hey babe" Quinn texted

"Hey" responded rapidly

"Can you come over?"

"Yea sure on my way"

"Just to let u no my mom is not home she won't be home to late ;)" she texted

"Be there as soon as possible 3 ;)" he texted back trying to get there as fast

PUCK AT QINNS HOUSE

"Hey" Quinn said answering the door and kissing puck

"Hey what's into you?"

"Nothing im just really happy"

"Oh really" he said sarcastically

"Do you want to make me even happier" she suggestively said

"What can I do" he said

Quinn took his hand and led him up the stairs to her room there where candles lit and raised petals on the ground they started to make out and Quinn took her shirt off and practically ripped off pucks

"Wait will I hurt the baby" he said

"No" she said biting her lip and pulling him in close"…

They laid on her bed Quinn laid in nothing but her pink lace underwear and puck in nothing but his skull boxers

"Puck" she said

"Yea babe"

"Im keeping Beth" she said turning to him

"Really" he said

"Yes really" she said crying tears of pure joy

"I love you I promise I will be there for both of you that night was more than just one night it was the high highlight of my life I promise this is not a _DRIVE BY_" he said placing his hands over her bear belly


End file.
